


Distorsi

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Sekedar untuk melegakan hati, dengan sengaja, Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang Sehun tak akan pernah mengerti.





	Distorsi

BOLEH jadi karena paras. Boleh jadi karena buah pikir yang kritis.

 

Tawa mengalun ritmis setelah Sehun mereguk cairan manis di dalam botol, tandas setengah. Timbre berwarna sedang; merdu didengar berakibat hantaman liar, dengan kecepatan menandingi derap kuda, keras sampai nyaris menghantam tulang rusuk.

Aliran udara tergelincir di antara helai-helai selegam arang.  Dua sabit terbit di wajah. Sirna sudah tegas di paras. Tanpa sengaja bertemu, tiga purnama sudah berlalu. Mereka berdua bergilir saling kunjung. Melewati malam-malam jenuh dengan cerita ambisi. Beratap langit yang telah dihanguskan matahari. Berbaring di atas hijaunya permadani alam.

Perdebatan tanpa henti soal sains, semesta, dan bintang-bintang dalam konstelasi.

Dagu Luhan tengadah menantang langit. Bola matanya yang bening berkilat-kilat antusias. Ia berujar dengan arogansi dalam. “Mereka ada karena gerak alam, perbedaan gravitasi, dan kontraksi. Tak perlu Tuhan untuk menjadikan alam semesta. Tak perlu Dia untuk mengatur semuanya.”

Berpaling arah, Luhan menemukan Sehun dengan sudut-sudut bibir melengkung simetris. Hal-hal yang tak pernah Luhan dapat saat menceritakannya pada para rekan-rekan yang selalu melihatnya sinis.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menyebutnya seorang gila,  _freak_ , sinting, dan berbagai sebutan lain yang tak pernah menunjukkan sebuah kewarasan—terlebih saat bicara sendiri dengan biolanya—sementara Sehun, entah dirasuki roh dari mana, menerima. Semua orang mengetahui bahwasanya Sehun adalah seorang relijius; sementara bagi Luhan, Tuhan adalah sebuah lelucon.

Namun, mereka bisa jadi teman. Aneh.

“Orang-orang sepertimu, yang langsung mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan, menutup dengan sukarela semua kemungkinan. Sejujurnya aku sampai heran kau bisa jadi ilmuwan—“

“Tuhan bukan pencapaian sains.”

Sehun memotong, mengejek dengan sebuah dengusan kecil. Pertanda lelah dengan tudingan pria satunya. Sudah berulangkali ia menyanggah. Ribuan kali pula Luhan menampik. Meski sebenarnya, Sehun tak pernah terganggu dengan cara yang serius. Bagaimanapun, Luhan juga tak pernah marah saat dibujuknya pergi untuk ke gereja setiap minggu.

Luhan menyahut dengan nada penuh kemenangan. “Ya. Karena tak ada Tuhan di dalam sains.”

Ia berkata demikian sambil memandang bintang-bintang yang berhimpun cerah di sudut utara. Lekat, seolah ada keinginan serakah untuk menyimpan semua di dalam kedua netranya.

Sepersekian detik senyap menelan dua pria itu. Luhan sempat mengira jika Sehun pada akhirnya hilang kesabaran. Namun, kekhawatiran itu bukan sesuatu yang permanen. Bukan kemarahan, tawanya justru menggema di antara gerak partikel udara, membuat malam semakin semarak. Bahunya bergetar riuh. Beralas kedua lengan sendiri, Sehun menoleh ke figur di sampingnya. Kurva lengkungnya terlukis tulus dengan cara paling sempurna.

Garis pandang keduanya bersentuhan. Bibir Luhan mengembang tipis, membalasnya meski tak sampai simetris. Rasa getir dan sinis menggerogoti kesadaran. Dalam hati berharap bunyi-bunyi riuh di dada tak sampai keluar. Oh, jadi beginikah sulitnya menahan perasaan?

Satu kerjapan dan Luhan kembali berhadapan dengan telinganya.

“Penciptaan bukan sesuatu yang berlangsung 13 miliar tahun lalu. Tuhan sudah ada di alam sebelum ruang dan waktu ada. Tak bisa kau katakan ‘sebelum’ sebab Tuhan berada di luar ruang dan waktu.”

Dia mengambil jeda, menoleh pada Luhan dengan senyum secerah purnama, membuat si lawan bicara sibuk tercenung dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Kini, Luhan tahu bagaimana perdebatan mereka tak pernah berujung. Hanya berulang setiap malam, tak pernah bertemu solusi, tapi sangat adiktif dengan cara yang janggal. Perdebatan melantur kesana kemari yang pada akhirnya melebur lenyap tersapu tawa keduanya yang berdering bersamaan.

Mungkin dia hanya menolak kenyataan. Bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar menghabiskan malam berdua. Karena waktu terlampau cepat berlalu manakala pria yang lebih muda berada di sisinya.

Sehun tak pernah tahu, tak memperhatikan. Bahwa ada sosok sama yang menjelajahi setiap keping figurnya setiap malam.

Luhan tak pernah percaya akan hal romansa. Konsepnya terlalu utopis, khayali. Hanya sebuah efek samping dari tipu daya reaksi-reaksi kimia, menuntun orang-orang bertindak bodoh di luar nalar bertajuk pengorbanan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikir demikian. Ayah tirinya adalah salah satu di antaranya. Rela ditipu besar-besaran. Kemudian ditinggal membusuk sendirian oleh sang istri.

 

Ia tak mau mengulangi sejarah buruk.

 

Kepalanya berisi berjuta-juta lembar syaraf  yang tersusun sistematis. Dan, tak ada satu pun di antara lembarnya yang memiliki toleransi pada lawan jenis. Masa silamnya terlalu kelam untuk bersedia memaafkan. Jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu paling mustahil.

— _pada perempuan_.

Diam-diam Luhan menambahkan pengecualian. Meski demikian, ada salah satu sisi di dirinya yang menolak untuk terlalu mudah mengalah. Ia yakin, perihal yang dirasakannya bukan kebetulan. Dalam perjalanan waktu, Luhan mengenali Sehun sebagai sosok luar biasa. Membuatnya bersedia mengorbit di sekitarnya dengan pola pikirnya yang unik dan berbeda, meruntuhkan arogansi diri dengan sikapnya yang begitu mudah menerima  _kegilaannya_. Perasaan itu tumbuh perlahan. Bukan tiba-tiba seperti bualan para pujangga. Juga tak ada kaitannya dengan seksualitas manusia.

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan. Einstein tak pernah berpendapat demikian. Meski tampak seperti tipu daya sains fiksi, dengan tegas Luhan menyetujui hal itu. Sekon dan menit bisa jadi tak berlaku. Waktu adalah relatif, lentur seperti karet elastis.

Ketika mereka bersama, dengan cara yang aneh, waktu melesat cepat bagai meteor jatuh terkikis di permukaan atmosfer. Saat menghabiskan kopi dan bercengkerama. Saat ia tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang mengamati seksama bagaimana jari-jarinya menggesek biola di tengah jenuh pekerjaan; meski yang dimainkan adalah komposisi Beethoven yang paling tak disuka (Luhan memainkannya karena pernah mendapati Sehun menggumamkan Symphony No. 9 yang sering dijadikan lagu tema hari Natal di televisi). Juga saat mereka berkutat dengan rumus dan angka dalam batas dinding profesionalisme. Tanggungan yang membludak justru sanggup membuat Luhan memanjat syukur pada semesta. Di banyak lapisan peristiwa, sering terjadi dimana ia mencari pembenaran agar bisa bersama lebih lama.

Sebaliknya, jika terpisah barang sebentar saja, karet waktu bagai terulur jauh sampai ke Antartika.

 

Aneh, ada distorsi.

 

Keanehan itu adalah entitas yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan sains. Tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan eksak. Menghantam keras dinding rasionalitas, memilih figur sesuka hati, membiarkannya tumbuh mengabaikan norma, juga mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang yang diinginkannya mempercayai Tuhan; sesuatu yang tak pernah berada dalam kamusnya. Secara otomatis membangun dinding tebal tembus pandang, tak terjangkau kedua tangan. Sistem kerjanya benar-benar misterius. Sangat misterius sampai di titik Luhan mengagumi bagaimana sisi spiritualis Sehun membentuk pribadinya dengan cara paling baik.

“Aku punya sesuatu yang disebut orang-orang sebagai iman. Namun, aku tak harus membuat lompatan teologi untuk mencari kebenaran.”

 

 _Apalah, apalah_.

 

Mana peduli dirinya dengan dengan hal-hal tersebut. Sains dan agama tak akan pernah bersisian. Rangkaian alfabet yang lolos dari bibir Sehun makin terdengar samar, cenderung berdengung, dan dijadikan asing oleh sebuah keanomalian. Tanpa sadar membawanya jauh dalam lompatan besar, berlayar menyusuri lorong-lorong silam, membuatnya sadar bahwa memori-memori paling berharga adalah banyak bagian di mana Sehun berperan di dalamnya.

 

“Sehun..”

 

Dan, saat nama itu mengalir dari ujung lidahnya, Luhan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia mulai jadi pecandu. Raga tak berkawan dengan hati sang pemilik. Meski berulangkali berusaha membuang jauh perasaan agar tak lagi dirasakannya, namun benaknya dengan sukarela mendekat tanpa didasari keinginan. Diraih dan diraihnya lagi, seperti seorang serakah yang menginginkan hasratnya segera teredam. Bukan padam, justru semakin kehausan.

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu kan soal distorsi waktu?”

“Einstein? Dilatasi waktu, maksudmu?” Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung. Bingung dengan topik bicara yang berubah tiba-tiba. Padahal, di hari-hari biasanya, Luhan yang paling antusias mempertahankan argumen-argumen paling menghantam. “Kenapa?”

 

Luhan berinhalasi dalam, menghimpun oksigen banyak-banyak untuk sebuah kekuatan.

Sehun serupa oase di tengah gurun. Dan, Luhan bagai seorang dahaga yang berjalan menghampiri bayangan air  sampai napasnya hanya tersisa satu. Rela membakar diri di bawah terik matahari, berselimut harapan tinggi untuk melenyapkan dahaga yang menggerogoti. Tampak dekat. Namun, meski menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hayat sekalipun, tak akan pernah ditemukannya selain rasa haus yang bertambah. Sebesar apapun usahanya, hal itu tak akan pernah resiprokal.

 

“Kau tahu?” Lantunannya serupa bisikan. Luhan mengamati fitur wajah Sehun satu-satu. Mengagumi bagaimana seorang manusia memiliki banyak kesempurnaan dari berbagai sisi. Ia tersenyum. Nyaris terlihat sendu.

 

 

“Aku sedang mengalami itu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi kilat. Sifatnya sangat eksperimental. Hanya sambil lalu sebagai pencegah writer block. Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya kemari :)


End file.
